Devices, both mobile and static, are increasingly equipped to wirelessly communicate with other devices and/or to take measurements from which their locations may be determined and/or locations may be determined of other devices from which one or more signals are received. An electronic notification process may be used to send notifications from one device to another device based on the locations of the devices. Locations of devices may be determined by the devices themselves, or by another device that is provided with the measurements, or by another device that takes the measurements. For example, a device may determine its own location based on satellite positioning system (SPS) signals, cellular network signals, and/or Wi-Fi signals, etc. that the devices receive. The location of a user may often be associated with the location of a mobile or static device, such as a mobile phone or a static work station. Notifications/alerts may be sent to a user based on an association with a device. Associating a single user with a device can be problematic when devices may move or be shared by multiple users. Further, multiple users may be associated with a single device or multiple devices simultaneously. In a multi-user environment, sending redundant messages to multiple devices may create an unpleasant environment for users that are not interested in the notifications emitted for a particular device. In some cases, the user may be engaged in an activity such as sleeping, cooking, or exercising which may impact their ability to receive a notification. An electronic notification process should consider the location and current activity of the intended recipient and provide an appropriate notification.